Interview with the Vampires
by Xenakisfox101112
Summary: Yes I just got done watching the movie. Eh, it put me in the mood, ya know? So i might have some "historical inaccuracies". Well, bleh! I don't like research! I improvised facts on the characters. OH! And it involves two OCs of mine. R & R por vavor!
1. Amelie

William Morse adjusted the camera angle so it focused correctly.

His stomach was filled to the brim with butterflies and a huge rock sat in his throat. He always had a feeling that supernatural forces were out there, he just never thought it would be ghosts, or… bigfoot. But vampires.

Ohhh… Why did it have to be vampires?

Only two years ago did Will get out of Yale with a degree in Literature and Journalism.

He always wanted to write stories about these bloodsuckers. You know, _fiction_. Little did he know that _they_ would come to _him_.

_**Interview with the Vampires.**_

_** ~Xenakisfox101112**_

__William sat down nervously in the seat across from the monster. Well, if she was a monster, she was a beautiful monster. She was so pale. She had these impossibly blue eyes and nearly white hair. She smiled at him softly and gave a nod.

William cleared his throat.

When this woman had come to him, he thought she was crazy. But then she showed him how far she could throw.

His arm still hurt.

Apparently, she _wanted_ to give her story. God, he felt like Daniel Malloy from the book _Interview with the Vampire_. Anne Rice…

William began the video by writing down the woman's name. "So, it's Amelie, correct?" William shivered. The woman nodded again.

"Last name?"

"Not important," she hissed.

William put a question mark beside her name on the piece of paper. He wrote down some details; pale, blue eyes, white hair, lean, etc.

"So, why don't you start with when you were born."

Amelie folded her hands in her lap. She was such a lady.

"I was born December 21, 1130," Amelie began. Huh, the winter solstice. Figures.

"Where?" William asked, baffled at her birth date.

"France," Amelie continued.

"Family?"

Amelie thought for a second. "My father, and one sister."

"Mother?"

"Dead."

William hesitated, then continued. "So, just start from the beginning."

Amelie took a breath, and began. "I was separated with my sister when I was three. My father was firm, but caring. Typical for a single parent. I do not know who was his sire was, but he had been a vampire for much longer than I had been alive. He was always out. Either for work, or a woman," Amelie sighed, "So I grew up making my own supper and tucking myself in. I was a very independent child. Then when I was 16, my father introduced me to my sister, Audrey. She was so innocent back then. If you were to talk about how she is now, I would slap you…"

**-1146, Paris, France-**

Audrey smiled brightly at her sister. Amelie gave her sibling a scowl. "I was not aware I had a sister, father. Nor do I appreciate the fact that I never knew."

Bishop rested his hands on his second daughter's shoulders. "Things were complicated, kitten." Whenever Amelie's father called her by her old pet name, he was trying his best to be kind. Amelie sighed and held out her hand. "Welcome, Audrey." Audrey jumped out and hugged Amelie. "Oh, I know we'll be the best of friends! I've always wanted a sibling. Being an only child is so bleak."

Amelie pushed her away. "Quite…" she mused, "Let me show you around."

Amelie's father was a very successful negotiator with all sorts of things. Horses, goods, even gold. But the other day she thought she heard that he might be a mercenary. That would be one awkward conversation.

Amelie led her sister up the stone staircase and into the upper hall. A long gray and purple rug ran all the way down the hall. As they walked down, Amelie pointed out all the doors; drawing straight from memory. "That is an art room, Father's study, my own green house, the library is down below, the door on the end is Father's room," Amelie gave Audrey a warning glance, "We are not to enter unless told or invited, and this is my room." Amelie opened the door to reveal a large room with a bed pressed against the back wall. A desk sat at the right corner with a wooden chair pushed into it. Two bookshelves to the left, accompanied with a large red rug. A few paintings her and there on the walls.

"Wow," Audrey breathed, stepping in, "I am jealous of you sister." Amelie felt a small smirk come up. "Where were you living before?"

"Father had given me a small home just outside of Carlisle."

"England?"

"Indeed. It was a little smaller than this home. But I did not have a room as homey as this."

Amelie lost her smile. "Father gave you an entire home to yourself?" Audrey gave Amelie a genuine nod. "Yes, but like I said, I was terribly lonely. But now I have you." Audrey smiled and Amelie just turned for her bed. "Will you be staying in here?"

Audrey beat Amelie to the bed. She jumped onto it happily. "Yes! Won't it be fun?"

Amelie forced a small smile. "Of course."

**-Present-**

"At first the idea of having a sister, or anyone else for that matter, in my room disgusted me," Amelie growled, "But I warmed up to her eventually. When she would go away with Bishop, I would miss her terribly. Sure we had our silly spats over men and clothes, but we were always sisters in the end. When we were deemed grown women, per se, we still kept a close relationship. It was all fine until…"

"Until what?" William asked, completely caught up in the story.

"Until Bishop decided it was time to give us immortality."

William jotted this down on the note book, and looked up to vampire. "How?"

Amelie looked down. "By force…"

**-1157, Paris, France-**

Amelie came home from the gathering late. She didn't mean to stay so long… But Eric was so charming. It was almost midnight, and Audrey was expecting her. It was dangerous to be out anyway. People have been disappearing around town. She heard that a few had been found; dead.

She ran through a series of excuses as she opened the door to the estate Father had given her. Well, she paid for half. She wasn't that much a daddy's girl.

Amelie walked into the dark front room. She could smell the fire place from down the corridor. She set down the bag of fruit she had brought home from the party and followed the homey scent.

She could see the flicking light as she entered the living room. The room was completely dark except the fire place that gave the room an eerie glow. Why weren't the other torches lit?

She squinted and saw her Father sitting in the arm chair across from the sofa.

"Father?" Amelie asked, "What are you doing here? Where is Audrey?"

Bishop stood and stepped towards her, but said nothing. Amelie looked around. Then she saw a hand lying limp on the sofa. Amelie, not understanding the possible threat, took a step forward and looked over the couch.

She found Audrey.

She laid limp on the couch. He eyes closed and blouse bloody. Amelie choked for words. She just sprang forward to her sibling. "Audrey! No! Father! Call somebody! Summon help!" Amelie felt a heartbeat, but it was deathly slow. Bishop did nothing.

Amelie looked up, hot tears welling up in her eyes. "Father, what are you waiting for? Call a servant! _Something_! _Please_!"

Bishop licked the corner of his mouth and his eyes turned a dark crimson.

Amelie was immediately struck with fear. "F-father…?"

"Amelie, step away from your sister," he ordered.

"What happened to…" Bishop grew impatient and shoved her aside. Amelie hit the floor like a rag doll. She looked up. "Demon," she breathed. Amelie, assuming he was possessed, searched frantically for holy water. She normally kept some in the room for décor purposes.

"The correct term is vampire, kitten," Bishop's red eyes flickered to her before he bit his own wrist. Amelie caught a quick glance of a fang. Amelie backed up, still on the floor. "Vampire? The legends… they're…"

Bishop brought his bloody arm down. Amelie heard a small groan. "Audrey…" Amelie said, slowly getting to her feet, "_What are you doing to her?_"

Bishop smirked and looked to his daughter. "I'm giving her forever."

Amelie narrowed her eyes. "What do you mean? What's going on? Why are you doing this?"

"Don't you want to live forever, kitten?" Bishop mused, "This way, you can. Sure you have to survive off blood, but-"

"You," Amelie snarled, "You are responsible for those people's deaths!"

Bishop shrugged, his arm still down. "I might be over 200, but I still need to eat."

"200? How-"

"You're mother was human," he rolled his eyes, "vampires can procreate, Amelie."

Amelie gritted her teeth. "So our mother?"

"Dead."

Amelie felt like crawling up and crying, but she had to stand her ground, and face facts. Her father was a monster. A demon. Bishop lifted his arm and Audrey groaned again. Amelie was surprised as her Father's arm healed almost instantly.

That's when he started to walked towards her. Amelie stepped back. "Stay back," she growled.

"Kitten…"

"And stop calling me that!" Amelie broke into a run for the door, but Bishop was faster. He was in front of her in a flash. Amelie's breath quickened. Her heart was beating so fast. She had never been this afraid in her life. Amelie was ready to shove past him, but the vampire grabbed her wrists and spun her around so she hit the wall behind him.

Amelie kicked him in the shin as hard as she could. Bishop just growled and moved his hand to her throat.

Amelie coughed for air. She was forced to stare right into his scarlet eyes. "Sleep, kitten," he hissed, "You'll thank me later."

**-Present**-

"That's all I remember about that," Amelie breathed, "I woke up with a bad headache and an awful hunger."

William had jotted down everything. "Whoa. That's… incredible. Did Bishop just leave you and your sister?"

"He took Audrey, but not me. He left me behind. Like a child, I was forced to fend for myself. And then I met Oliver."

"Oliver?"

"You will be speaking with him and another friend of mine later tonight," Amelie said, standing up, "I called you down here for the sole purpose to listen and record, understand?"

William nodded. "So, is that it? Don't you want to explain about your town?"

Amelie sighed and sat back down. "I created Morganville because I wanted to see if vampires and humans could live with each other in peace. So far, it has been going pretty well. Oliver would state otherwise, however. The End."

"What about the middle?"

Amelie's eyelids lowered. "I have been almost everywhere around the world, which is how I met my two friends. Well, I might not call them friends _now_. Well, one maybe but- never mind. You will speak with both of them tonight," Amelie stood again, "Please don't judge him. He's what you might say… an oddball."

And with that, the woman left.

William stashed the papers into his folder. This story was incredible. And all true! If he could prove it, he would be a legend!


	2. Myrnin

_Sweet mother of everything in the Land of Ooo. This is long. Lol, I got carried away._

A man walked in about 20 minutes later. Tall and scrawny, he looked about 25. Maybe younger. He had bouncy brown curls and when he sat down, William could see his dark brown eyes.

The man gave him a bright smile. "Hello," he greeted warmly and held out a hand across the table. William, confused, took it and shook.

The man pulled back and spoke. "So, I understand you just got done with my friend's life story, yes?"

William nodded. "Who are you?"

"Myrnin. I would bow, but I'm sitting," he chuckled.

William was struck by his warm charisma. He was so friendly compared to Amelie. Perhaps he had a happier story.

"I bet you won't give me a last name, huh?"

"Amelie told me not to. But I'll give you the first letter. B."

"Okay, wonderful," William said, "Family?"

"Don't recall."

"When were you born?"

"Let's just say… Halloween. I love that holiday."

"You don't remember your own birthday?"

"You'll find out why when I tell my tragic story."

"Tragic?"

"Well, the beginning isn't, but farther in you'll weep for me."

William raised an eye brow and took out his note pad. "Okay. Begin."

"I was born in England. I can't recall the city. I want to say London, but I don't think that's right," Myrnin paused to think then just shrugged, "Doesn't matter. I'm pretty sure it was in the 1200s. As a child, I never fit in. While most children wanted to throw chickens, I preferred to study. I was a true knowledge seeker. School was my chapel. I do come from a wealthy family, but they cut me off when I wanted to China when I turned 23," he sighed, "Thus I began a job in west China. That's where I met Jia Wonlinn…"

**-1220, West China-**

Myrnin handed the salmon to his fellow employee. He had spent years studying this nation's language and was still getting the hand of it.

"Give this to Lee," he ordered in Mandarin.

He nodded and walked to a man on the other side of the small shop.

Myrnin came home smelling like fish, but hey. It paid the bills.

The small bell rang alarming the people inside they had another visitor. A woman walked in. She had long hair tied up in a bun with a veil of white blossoms. Her kimono was long and elegant. She looked like royalty. Why was she here?

She looked straight at Myrnin. He couldn't break her death stare. Finally she gave an order.

"Zōngsè tóufǎ de rén huòdé," she barked.

She said it a little too fast, Myrnin couldn't catch it, but in seconds, two guards rushed in, heading for him.

Shit.

From across the room, Lee gave him a weird look. Myrnin looked around frantically. The guards grabbed him. "What is this about?" he snapped in their tongue.

"You owe some money," the woman growled and turned.

Myrnin swallowed. He had barrowed a lot of Yin in the past months. He said he'd pay it back…

**-Present-**

"You got nabbed by tax collectors?" William chuckled.

Myrnin nodded. "I've hated them ever since."

"So I'm guessing the woman is this 'Jia'?"

"Shhh, don't spoil it."

William rolled his eyes. "Continue."

"So. The two guards took me to the woman's carriage. Be aware that I was _not_ fluent in Mandarin at the time…"

**-1220, West China-**

The woman said something to Myrnin he couldn't catch. He told her the first phrase you should learn before living in another country.

"I am not fluent in this language yet," Myrnin replied, "Please speak slower." He gave a nervous smile at the woman's scowl.

"You have borrowed too much. We want it back," she repeated slowly, as if he were stupid.

Myrnin lowered his eye lids in annoyance. But they perked back up when the guards shoved him into the carriage. The woman got in calmly afterwards. Myrnin sat awkwardly on the soft seat across from the woman.

She was beautiful. Obviously not like the other women he runs into on a daily basis.

But an odd thing was, her skin. She looked Chinese, but had the skin of a Korean. Peculiar.

The guards did not get in, however. Thank goodness. There wasn't a whole lot of room left.

The clop, clop of horses could be heard outside as the elegant wagon moved. The woman gave Myrnin a scowl and reached into a box she had pulled out from under the seat.

Myrnin searched for the words. Once he did, he spoke quickly. "Please, I can explain," Myrnin begged. The woman pulled a small cookie out of the box and held it out to him. He eyed it with suspicion. Poison?

Were histaxes _that bad_?

"Go ahead," she said, a small smile coming up, "Take it."

Myrnin took tentatively.

"What happened to the mean bounty hunter?" Myrnin asked, recalling the Mandarin.

"You speak English, correct?" she asked, in English. She had a strong accent, but he could understand her.

"Y-yes," Myrnin stumbled, "The question is, how do you?"

"I am working on it. It is difficult, yes? Which is why I want to exchange knowledge for knowledge."

"An exchange?"

She nodded. "I have read a couple of your papers at the university."

"How did you find out about me?"

"A scholar was impressed."

"Qian? He is my tutor."

"And my brother. He loves to brag about his students. Mainly you," the woman smiled as Myrnin did, "Probably because you are English, and took to our culture so quickly."

Myrnin nodded. "It is lovely."

"Xièxiè."

"So, you know who I am, who are you?"

The woman switched back to her native tongue. "I am Jia Wonlinn. My father owns one of the universities connected to Xuanzong himself."

"The emperor?"

"No, the fish. Yes the emperor."

Myrnin looked down. "Sorry."

Jia lifted his head up with a cold finger. "Come now. I am just joking. I want you to join me for dinner tonight."

"Just you and me?"

"Don't flatter yourself," Jia chuckled, "My brother, a friend of mine, and I."

"This is so out of nowhere. Are you taking me to your home?"

"Yes. I will arrange a ride home for you as well."

**-Present-**

"Okay, this is getting kind of boring," William yawned.

Myrnin scowled at him. "Amelie said my life story."

"Come on, just skip to the dinner. And no details."

Myrnin sighed. "So Jia took me to her house, which was basically a palace-"

"Important family?"

"Very. Her great-grandfather was basically the creator of the best of China's universities. So, at the dinner, I met everyone. I was extremely intimidated until they started talking about me moving in. I almost threw up."

"You didn't right?"

Myrnin rolled his eyes and continued…

**-1220, West China-**

Myrnin almost choked on his chicken. "Me? Move in?" He was drawing up all the Mandarin he had ever studied to keep up with these people. Jia repeated things in English when he needed it.

"Yes. I think that if you are that devoted, you could study better here," Qian mused.

Jia's friend Mingmei, Ming for short, nodded. "Qian here had me read one of your papers. Very interesting."

Myrnin felt his cheeks warm a little. "Thank you."

Ming nodded a "you're welcome" and took another bite of the meal.

"Where would I stay? How would I get to work?"

Jia waved her hand dismissively. "If your work proves well, we'll pay for you," Jia took a bite, "I wouldn't like you coming home smelling dead fish, anyway. Although, I love sushi."

"What about the money I owe?"

"Not a problem. 200 Yin isn't that much."

Ming smiled. "Jia could help you with our language as well."

"Am I saying things wrong?"

Ming smiled. "You're just pronouncing things without the proper accent. But considering you're an Englishmen, I think I can look past it."

"Goodness, Ming. You're so critical," Jia sighed.

"What?" Ming shrugged.

"So Myrnin, what do you think?" Qian asked.

Myrnin hesitated, then spoke. "I would love to."

Jia smiled brightly. "It will be an honor to teach you."

He returned the smile. "It will be an honor to learn."

**-Present-**

"So I did move in, and studied with Jia for almost nine months."

William nodded. "So while you did this, you fell in love with her or something?"

Myrnin laughed. "Of course not! We were just good friends. She was teacher, I was student. And I learned a lot from her."

"So when did you find out she was a vampire?"

"Um… It was nine months later, I think, and I caught her with one of her servants."

William hesitated.

Myrnin scowled. "Not like that you pervert. She was bleeding him."

"Oh, like," William made that fang motion with his first two fingers. Myrnin nodded. "Of course I flipped out at first. But then she explained…"

**-1221, West China-**

"Please just stay back," Myrnin warned.

"You have to understand-" Jia pleaded.

"What is there to understand? You were hurting him!"

"No, I wasn't. I-" Jia hesitated, "Okay, I admit it. I am a vampire. But I am not like the ones you hear about in ridiculous legends. I do not hunt, nor do I kill."

"How can I believe you?" Myrnin questioned, "You've been keeping this from me for almost a year." Jia sighed. "This doesn't change who I am. I am your friend. I am still the Jia you know."

Myrnin said nothing. He just scoped her. Jia pushed her bangs behind her ear. "Please. Don't throw away everything we've done just because of this."

"Are Mingmei and Qian v-vampires?"

Jia nodded. "Mingmei is my fledging, actually."

Myrnin felt himself smile a bit. "What I don't get is how you hid it from me all this time."

"You were pretty thick the first three months, the rest of the time, I had to be more creative."

"Thick?"

Jia nodded. "You couldn't understand some things if I spoke with speed."

"Were you ever going to tell me?"

"I was. I just couldn't find out how."

**-Present**-

"So she left me to think about it, and after a while, I accepted it."

"You're very brave."

Myrnin chuckled softly. "Sure."

William cleared his throat. "So, after a while she turned you? Was it by force."

"Oh, _God_ no. I asked," when William gave him a funny look, Myrnin sighed, "Well, she told me she could give me eternity, and I thought about it for a while and finally I came around."

"How-?"

"Didn't Amelie tell?"

"Well, not completely."

"The vampire has to drain the human of all their blood and then feed them their own." William grimaced. "Yikes." Myrnin rolled his eyes. "Shut up. So she turned me and we spent another four years together. She taught e everything she knew and I was fluent in Mandarin and basic Chinese. I was working on Japanese when I met Audrey."

"Amelie's sister?"

"Yes."

"You got together with her, huh?"

Myrnin looked down. "Yes. I had convinced Jia to come with me to France, and that's where I met Amelie and Oliver. After a while, we ran into Audrey…"

**-1225, Paris, France-**

Myrnin looked around the inn room. "Seems homey enough," he said, practicing Japanese.

Jia nodded. "Fire places are always a good touch. Nice choice. Can we take our leave now?"

Myrnin sighed. "Fine. I barely know any French though."

"Well, they must know English somewhere. Come on."

The two roamed France, thanking a higher power, even though neither of them practiced religion back in China, that some people knew English. They finished the day walking around in the park, Jia continuing to teach Myrnin Japanese.

"Nai wa anata ni kansha," Jia said.

"No thank you," Myrnin responded.

"Zan'nen watashi wa okane ga nai."

"Sorry, I have no money."

"Sono inu wa watashi o ubatte shima~tsu ta."

"That dog has robbed me?" Myrnin laughed, "What?"

"I was getting bored," Jia chuckled. Jia had been working on her English, and she had almost lost her accent when speaking it.

They both stopped when they heard a yelp. "You hear that?" Myrnin asked. "I'm a 568 year old vampire; of course I heard it," Jia mused, "Where?"

They both listened again. When they heard another yelp and a struggling sound, they both moved silently to the sounds. When they got closer, they heard two people speaking French. A man and a woman. And a struggling woman. Jia motioned for Myrnin to go around the other way. He nodded and went. He got closer and saw them through the night with ease.

A woman with pale skin and long blonde hair apparently scolding a man with medium gray hair tied back, arguing. The man was pinning a woman to a tree. He searched for Jia when he realized these two might be vampires. He'd only been one for 4 years; he couldn't take both of them. Jia however…

The man looked over when Myrnin stepped on a twig. He spotted him, and growled. The woman looked over as well. She gave an order in French and the man squinted and came at him. Myrnin cursed in Mandarin and started to run. The man yelled something two him in French, then some other language that sounded like German, and finally English.

"Wait! Who are you?"

Myrnin stopped and turned. He narrowed his eyes. "You first," he said back.

"Oliver," he responded.

"Myrnin."

"Are you-?"

"A vampire? Yes," Myrnin finished, then he switch to Mandarin and called out to Jia, "Jia, they seem friendly enough. Come on."

His sire stepped out of the shadows. "Were you planning on helping?" Myrnin asked. Jia smiled. "I wanted to see how you would react to foreign vampires. I wouldn't allow you to get hurt."

Oliver called over to the woman in French. The woman was over in a flash.

This startled Myrnin. The woman looked to him with icy blue eyes. "Who are you two?"

Jia switched to English. "I am Jia, this is Myrnin."

Oliver folded his arms. "Englishmen."

"I'm Amelie, this is Oliver," the woman replied, "We're looking for my family."

"We're just looking around," Myrnin stumbled, "I mean we're here on-"

"Quiet, Myrnin," Jia sighed, "He convinced me to come here with him. We're both vampires, and I think your dinner just got away."

Amelie waved her hand dismissively. "She was nothing. You two wouldn't happen to have seen an older man with a woman who looks like me, would you?"

Jia looked to Myrnin who shrugged. "No we haven't. Who are they?"

"My father and sister," Amelie hissed.

"She's got beef with 'em," Oliver chuckled.

Amelie shoved Oliver's shoulder.

"Mind if we join you?" Jia asked, "Myrnin needs to work on his French anyway."

"Jia…" Myrnin warned.

"Sounds fine with me," Oliver mused, "Amelie needs help finding these two." Amelie rolled her eyes. "Where are you staying?"

"An inn somewhere in the middle of town," Jia replied.

"Great," Oliver said, "We can go there first."

**-Present**-

"Wow, this Oliver guys is pretty nice," William said absently.

Myrnin nodded. "Back then, anyway."

"He mean now?"

"Uh-"

Suddenly, there was a banging on the door. "Will you hurry up? It's been almost an hour and a half!"

"Who was that?" William asked frantically.

"Oliver…" Myrnin hissed, then he yelled to him, "Amelie said I could take as long as I want, so buzz off!"

"You are such an idiotic child!"

"Shut up!"

Them the two started shouting back and forth in German.

William got really nervous. "Uh, guys?"

"What?" Myrnin and Oliver snapped.

"I could do both of you at the same time…?"

Myrnin hesitated. "It is getting late…"

"Never!" Oliver shouted, still behind the door.

Suddenly the door opened and Oliver was shoved in. "It's almost midnight," Amelie growled,

"Just do it."

William swallowed as he realized that these two didn't like each other very much, and he might get killed when they decided to start throwing punches.


	3. Oliver

Oliver was an older looking guy- older than Myrnin, that's for sure- with black-ish-gray hair tied back. He looked pretty ticked when he was shoved in.

Myrnin scowled. "Does this mean I can't finish my story?"

"Nope, now get out of the chair."

William, trying to calm them down, pointed to a chair near the back wall. "There's one back there." Oliver looked back, grumbled something and went back to grab it. "Can I finish?" Myrnin growled. William swallowed as Oliver gave him a glare. "S-sure. Amelie did say the whole thing." Myrnin smiled. "Thank you."

Oliver rolled his eyes. "This should be good."

"So, Oliver and Amelie followed us back to the hotel-"

"Wait. Is this where I first met you?" Oliver mused.

Myrnin nodded.

"He makes you sound so nice," William breathed.

Oliver glared. "I can be when I'm in a good mood. And I didn't know how idiotic this _thing_ would become."

"Name calling, Oliver," Myrnin hissed playfully, "Aren't you above that?"

"No." Then Oliver shoved Myrnin hard in the shoulder, right out of his seat. Oliver chuckled. "I didn't think you'd actually fall."

"Can we please just get on with this thing?" William gasped.

Myrnin angrily got back up. "Okay. So. As I was saying; Me and Jia escorted Oliver and Amelie back to our hotel. Once there, I could tell that Oliver had a thing for Jia."

"I resent that!"

"How? You practically fell in love with her on the spot!"

Oliver opened his mouth, then shut it. "I didn't _love_ her."

"Hah!"

"Well, I was a little struck at the time, sure," Oliver barked, "And Amelie was pretty cold compared to your sire. I was naturally drawn to her- and stop looking at me like that!"

"Like what?" Myrnin responded.

"Like I just transformed into an octopus."

"It's just weird. I never knew you were capable of love."

"I wasn't in love with her at the time." Then Oliver got an expression that said he shouldn't have said that. Myrnin raised an eyebrow. "You're in love with my sire."

"No I'm not! I haven't seen here for years, you know that."

Myrnin shrugged. "I'm never going to let you live this down, I hope you know that."

Oliver put his head in his hands. "I know."

Myrnin smiled to a confused William and continued. "Well, when we got back to the hotel, I could tell that Oliver had a thing for Jia. We started talking about where they had come from, and I was apparently the youngest vampire in the room, which made me uncomfortable…"

**-1225, Paris, France-**

Myrnin sat on the inn bed feeling awkward, and freaked out. He never met any other vampires in China except Jia, Mingmei, and Qian. And if he did, he didn't know it. Jia asked them where they were from, and Amelie explained.

"This is my homeland, I found Oliver when he was just coming into Paris. He said he was coming from Germany."

"Germany? Long way to go," Jia looked to him, "What happened?"

**-Present-**

"Okay, now I think Oliver should take over now," William interrupted.

"Whatever. I can't remember his story anyway," Myrnin leaned back and put his hands behind his head, "Take it away Oli-pop."

Oliver glared. "Okay, fine. Ready?"

William whipped out another piece of paper and nodded. "Go."

"I was born somewhere in the late 1100s," Oliver began, "I was a successful horse trader at the time. I would wake early and come home late. I wasn't with anyone at the time; I lived alone. I had almost lost all contact with my parents, except for my brother, Acel. I did not know the vampire who turned me, nor did I ask for it."

"So you were forced, _and_ you didn't even know the guy?"

"Woman," Oliver hissed, "It was some _woman_ named Nessa."

"I thought you didn't know-"

"She was doing the friendly technique."

"Ah," Myrnin breathed, hiding a smile. For that is how _he_ likes to catch prey, "Do you know why she turned you?"

Oliver shook his head. "No. She just jumped me and, I can't remember anything about that. I just woke up with a bad headache and a… as people these days are saying… a bad case of the munchies," He looked down, "I killed a lot of people."

Myrnin's expression softened. "I didn't know…"

Oliver's head whipped up, "You tell anyone and I rip your throat out."

Myrnin held up his hands. "It's all good," he said innocently.

Oliver glared and continued. "Amelie found me. You could say she saved my life…

**-1219, Just Outside France-**

Oliver hesitated as he crossed the border into France. He had always thought about going to France, but never had the guts. Right now, he had no choice. People in Heidelburg were finding out about his… activities and they were narrowing it down to him. And the fact that his last name was Heidel didn't help his cause either.

He looked around nervously. It was the dead of night, and he could feel that awful hunger in the back of his head. It had been only a year and a half since Nessa, and he was just starting to get the hang of whatever he was. Oliver listened closely for anyone coming nearby. He was just outside a tavern, and he could hear all the heartbeats, the talking, their breathing. _Everything_. It was driving him _insane_.

The blood.

Why did he need it?

_What was wrong with him_?

Oliver had given up the notion that he was possessed months ago. Now he had to go just one night without taking a life. It was the dead of night now, and he was getting anxious.

Suddenly, something zoomed past him. Two things, actually. It was so fast, he couldn't catch what or who they were.

Then a woman ran over. "Qui sont-ils allés?" she breathed heavily. Then she cursed herself in what Oliver thought to be French. Oliver couldn't understand what she was saying. He didn't know any French. The only languages he knew were German and a little English.

"De quelle manière? Bonjour?" the woman questioned.

Oliver couldn't think of anything to say; he didn't know what the heck she was saying!

"Parlez-vous Français?" she said.

Oliver decided to shake his head. He asked her if she spoke German in German, she gave him a funny look. Okay, no German. English?

"Do you speak English?" he asked, giving his best to avoid his accent.

"Great, a foreigner," the woman sighed, "Are you from Germany?"

Oliver nodded.

The woman rolled her eyes. Then she paused. Oliver was getting nervous. He couldn't pick up a heart beat from this woman. Abruptly, she started to walk towards him.

"Stay away," he warned, remembering his English.

"You have no heartbeat, are you one of me?"

That was too fast. Oliver couldn't catch it. All he heard was "you have n-" and "of me".

"Slower please," Oliver said nervously.

The woman narrowed her eyes. "Are you one of me?"

Oliver hesitated. "I don't know what I am anymore…"

The woman took Oliver's hand. "Come with me." Oliver was about to pull back when he realized this woman might be able to help…

She took him to a small inn near where they were. On the way she explained that her name was Amelie and she was searching for her family.

Oliver thought it best not to ask questions. When they got into her room, _that's_ when the interrogation began.

"When did you start feeling like this?" Amelie asked slowly so he could understand.

"About a year ago," Oliver responded.

"Explain."

"Um… This woman… she bit me, and since then, I have these… cravings."

Amelie raised an eyebrow. "Cravings?"

Oliver looked away. "Yes."

"Blood? Have you killed?"

Oliver leaned against the wall. "Ich kann das nicht," he groaned. Amelie gave him a glare. "I do not speak your tongue." "I cannot do this!" Oliver growled, "You will accuse me of a witch of some sort, and have me burned at the stake."

"I will do no such thing to my own kind," Amelie smirked, "Unless you do me wrong, of course."

"Your kind? _What am I_?"

"A vampire. Like me."

**-Present-**

"So we stuck together all the way up until we met that," Oliver glared at Myrnin and folded his arms, "Amelie helped me get back on my feet and got me fluent in her language," Oliver looked to Myrnin, "Homme idiot."

"Serviettes trempées," Myrnin hissed back.

"Okay, so. Is that it?" William sighed.

"Nope," Oliver mused, "Myrnin still has to tell about his infatuation with Amelie's sister. And his insanity."

"Audrey?"

Myrnin narrowed his eyes. "He doesn't need to know about that."

"Then I'll tell it."

"No!"

Oliver shoved Myrnin out of his seat. "Payback. It's a bitch," Oliver smiled and began, "After a couple years, Myrnin departed with Jia. So it was just us three in England. After a while, we all went our separate ways for a while, about two years, then we all met up again, and Amelie nearly had a heart attack when she found out Audrey had sunk her claws into Myrnin."

"Okay? So how did he meet Audrey?"

"Just tell the story you idiot," Oliver snapped.

Myrnin put his head in his hands. "Fine. But no details," He looked up, "I met Audrey while she was working at a bar. I didn't know she was Amelie's sister at the time, okay?"

"What's she look like?" William asked.

"Like Amelie, but about twelve-hundred times hotter," Myrnin said effortlessly,

"As I was saying-"

"Seriously?" William chuckled.

"Yes," Oliver sighed, "But she's a bitch, so don't fall for it."

William nodded. "Continue."

"She was a bartender, and I really didn't see it coming that she was a vampire. But when she told me…" Myrnin trailed off.

"What?"

"You know…" Myrnin hesitated.

"No, we don't know," Oliver responded.

"Sex, okay?" Myrnin growled.

Oliver laughed. "It's funny because basically no one would think that you're not still a virgin."

"At least I don't hit on another vampire's sire," Myrnin barked.

"I never hit on Jia."

"Ja, du hast du stinkende casanova," Myrnin snarled.

"Lügner," Oliver hissed back.

"I have no idea what you two are saying, so I think I'm going to leave now…" William started to get up, but both shouted for him to sit down. He did, just out of fear. "Then can we finish this?"

"So I stayed with Audrey for a _while_," Myrnin continued, "and when we met up with Amelie and Oliver again, it didn't go so well…"

**-1232, London, England-**

Myrnin started to get nervous as Amelie angrily stepped towards her sister.

"Where have you been all this time?" she hissed.

Audrey smiled maliciously and wrapped an arm around Myrnin's waist. "With him."

"Myrnin, get over here," Amelie snarled. He started to step forward- "Stay," Audrey commanded. He stayed.

"Get your hands off him," Amelie snapped, "What has happened to you, Audrey? You're nothing like the bubbly young girl I used to know…"

"Blood, that's what happened. And lots of it," Audrey purred, "Who's he?" Audrey's gaze fell to Oliver, who was standing to the right of Amelie, "Boyfriend?"

"No," Oliver hissed, "Advisor, of some sort, you could say."

"Mmhm…" Audrey hummed, "Can we leave, now?"

"Where's Bishop?"

"Gasp, Amelie. You know not to call Father by his name…" Audrey laughed, "Like I'd tell you." Amelie looked to Myrnin. "Do you know?" Myrnin hesitated. He didn't know, actually. Audrey tends to hide things from him. Signs of a dysfunctional relationship.

Audrey let go of Myrnin and shoved Amelie to the side. "Buzz off, you bothersome pest," she growled. Amelie snapped. She lunged at her sister.

As the two fought, Myrnin looked nervously to his old friend. "So… How you been?"

Oliver shot him a glare and went to help Amelie who was being pinned.

"I didn't think it was possible, but you're even weaker than you were fifteen years ago," Audrey laughed. Amelie growled and kicked her off. Audrey hit the ground with a grunt and she stood to wipe the dust off her dress. Then she said something in French Myrnin couldn't catch.

Amelie got up with help from Oliver.

Audrey grinned in satisfaction. "You can find Bishop somewhere in Germany. He said something about a blood disease." Then Audrey grabbed Myrnin and they were gone.

**-Present-**

"Did you ever find Bishop?" William asked.

"Well, Amelie came looking for me, and I left Audrey for her," Myrnin sighed, "She threw a massive hissy fit, that included breaking my arm and left without a shred of dignity. Ever since then, we've all looked down on her."

"Is she still alive?"

Myrnin looked to Oliver who shrugged. "We don't know. We haven't seen her in decades," Oliver replied.

"So we had a big fight with Bishop and that's how we got the disease."

"Disease. Vampire's can get sick?"

"Yes. I was the worst case," Myrnin said, "It makes you go mad. Literally. You want more blood, have this insanely strong urge to kill everything in sight…" He trailed off, "I killed a lot of people because of it."

"Did you get it Oliver?" William asked, writing everything down.

"Yes, but not as bad as him," Oliver replied, "I think that's it."

"Yep. After the fight with Bishop, Oliver departed for a while, so it was just me and Amelie for a couple years, and then I departed and when I got a letter inviting me to Morganville I jumped right in."

William shut his book. "Wow. Who knew vampires could be so… fascinating."

Myrnin nodded, stood and stretched. Oliver stood and went for the door.

It opened and Amelie walked in. "It's about time you two got done. It's almost one in the morning." Myrnin smiled. "History obeys no clock." Amelie rolled her eyes and turned to William as he men left. "Thank you for listening. Can I have the videos?"

"Of course," William handed her the camera, "Keep it. I've got two others at home." Amelie nodded. "Thank you."

William grabbed his papers and crammed them into his large camo tote.

Amelie took her leave and William walked out into the cool Texas air feeling relived that it was all over. And hey, who knows. He could write a pretty good series of books on these guys.

"Morganville Vampires…" William chuckled as he search for the key to his car, "It'll never sell."

Suddenly, something grabbed him from behind and threw William on the dusty ground. He yelped, as the person leaned down.

The woman looked a lot like Amelie, but her eyes…

They were green, not blue. Her long straight blonde hair fell over her shoulders.

William inhaled quickly. "Audrey?"

She smiled. From the moonlight, she was pretty visible. Silky white pants, black blouse. Very, very red lips, too. "You bet your fragile little life, sweetie," she purred, "Don't you want to hear my side of the story?"

**#**

_Anyone actually want me to write a story about this crazy bitch? Cuz i'm totally up for it if you want me to. Lol, she's fun to write for. If not...  
Eh, i probably will eventually._


	4. Optional: Audrey

_Warning: it gets like super dark towards the end. Heheheeeee! I was just in that creepy horror-movie-ending mood! And Audrey is a creepy woman, so… it fits! :D_

William tried to scream as Audrey pulled out something shiny. She covered his mouth. William saw that it was a knife. A _big_ knife. And it wasn't a kitchen knife.

Ohhh, no.

It was curved and pointy at the end, and it looked like it had an inscription in some other language. The handle was black and looked like it was made of leather.

Audrey pressed the knife to the skin on William's throat. He whimpered and struggled.

"Too bad you're not a vampire. Silver really irritates the skin," Audrey mused, "And I love to see a vampire I don't like in severe pain."

Okay, so she was a Sadist. Not good. William clawed at Audrey's hand with his free one. She rolled her eyes and stood, yanking him up with her. Still holding the knife to his neck, she guided him down a couple of feet into a shed next to the small house- building… thing he had been in to interview the others.

William screamed despite her hand. That earned him a cut on his lower neck; near his shoulder. William groaned in pain. It wasn't too deep, but it still hurt, and drew blood. Audrey sat William down in a reasonably comfortable chair. She looked right into his hazel eyes. "Now I'm going to take my hand off your mouth. Scream, and I drain you. I haven't had AB positive in a while…" Good Lord, she knew his blood type.

Audrey lifted her knife and her hand. William stayed silent. "What do you want from me?" he asked, choking back tears as the blood from the cut dribbled down his shirt.

"Right now? Blood. But, I have _some_ control," Audrey sighed, "I'm kind of horny too. I donno."

William held back a _umm? _and asked calmly, "Why am I here?"

"To listen to _my _side. And voice any opinions. Like now," Audrey leaned over, "What do-ya think of little-ol-me?" She gave a perfectly friendly smile. William swallowed. "Um," he stumbled, "You're… violent."

Audrey laughed- loudly. "I _know_ right? This knife is like my only child." She sat on the table in front of them both.

The shed she'd pulled him into wasn't half bad.

There was no floor- just dirt, but other than that; there was a light fixture above them, two tables, and several shelves here and there with abandoned jars, papers, cloth, etc.

It looked like it was someone's old pantry of some sort before it was abandoned.

Audrey, knife still in hand, got a thoughtful look.

"So. I was born around the same time as my sister-"

"You captured me just to tell your story? I think I've heard enough tonight," William growled cautiously. Audrey pouted. "Well I killed my last two therapists, and my dad won't listen," Audrey pointed the knife right in front of him, just millimeters away from his skin, "You'll listen, right?"

William swallowed and nodded softly. Audrey smiled and whipped the knife away from his face.

"So. I was born around the same time as my sister. We were separated, blah, blah, blah. We met when we were 16, blah, blah, blah," Audrey fiddled with her knife, "When my father turned me, that's when it started picking up. He whisked me away to live in England for a bit. Showing me the ropes on hunting, killing, and all the other special shit vampires can do. I kept asking about Amelie, but finally, it faded. After a while, Amelie finally found us. But she was sooo weak, it made me almost cry for her…"

**-1219, Somewhere near the border of France and Germany. Idk.-**

Audrey smiled as she recognized a familiar scent. Like Bishop's, only more feminine – like herself. She turned to see none other than her sister Amelie walking towards them.

The two were searching for prey just outside a bakery in the dead of night.

"It's about time you found us," Audrey called out in French, her native language. Amelie scowled as she approached. She looked like she hadn't fed in days. Obviously weak and vulnerable.

Perfect.

"Amelie," Bishop purred, "I thought you'd never catch up."

"You left me to rot," she snarled, her eyes turning red, "This is the first time I've seen you in years. Why did you only take Audrey? I've had to fend for myself not know what was going on half the time!"

Audrey sensed the anger laminating off Amelie's aura. It was strong despite the lack of blood. She leaned against the building wall. "We should've come back, true. But we didn't want to."

"Did not _want to_?" Amelie barked, "Have you gone mad?"

Bishop laughed. Audrey rolled her eyes. "Sure."

"Audrey," Bishop mused, "please get something for your sister to munch on before she bites one of us…"

"I don't want any more blood! It's sick and wrong!"

"But you need it, darling," Bishop chuckled, "What have you been feeding on the last couple years?"

"Animals. I- I killed twice and couldn't bare the guilt." Amelie looked away, the red fading. Audrey leapt out of the shadows with ease, searching for a human. She didn't want to find something for Amelie, but orders were orders. And she had seen Bishop when she didn't obey.

Not fun.

After a couple minutes Audrey spotted a man coming out of a tavern. Drunken and confused, he was pretty good prey. And the alcohol in his blood would probably irritate Amelie. Plus!

She rushed after him at vampiric speed, something she learned from Bishop, and caught him swiftly before he could yelp. She pushed the mental command into his psyche and he went limp. Even though she hadn't fed yet, she was still strong enough to haul him back over to Bishop.

When she came back, Amelie was still where she was before, spitting French unmentionables at her father. He just smiled as Audrey came back. Audrey dropped the man carelessly in front of Amelie and walked back over to her Father's side.

"I told you," Amelie growled, "I don't kill."

"Uh huh…" Audrey mused.

Bishop nudged Audrey. "Make it bleed, she might react then." Audrey gently pulled the silver knife out from under her skirt- she had a small sheath strapped to her leg. Bishop had given it to her a couple months ago. He taught her house to use it, and where. She still had some things to learn, but she knew the basics.

Audrey leaned down and tilted the human's head back.

"Audrey! Why are you taking orders from a man who ruined your life?" Amelie snarled.

"Ruined?" Audrey chuckled, "Not really." Audrey ran the knife along his skin, careful not to hit an artery, so he wouldn't bleed out. The blood scent hit the air like a ton of bricks.

Audrey resisted the urge to bite him herself as she stood. She wiped the stray blood on her skirt. When she got a good look at Amelie she smiled.

Obviously struggling, she glared at Audrey. "Come, Audrey," Bishop commanded, "There is another tavern nearby. We can hunt there. Leave your sister to wallow."

And with that, Bishop started to walk off. Audrey fallowed suit.

Audrey could hear her sister growl and start to follow. "So you're just going to leave him there? An _innocent man_?"

"Enjoy, kitten," Bishop called back, "I'm sure we'll meet again," he nodded to Audrey and sped off in a blur. Audrey smiled and followed again.

**-Present-**

"Amelie followed us- naturally. And that's how she met Oliver," Audrey breathed and turned to William, "God, you smell fantastic."

William gritted his teeth. "Is that a compliment?"

Audrey nodded and hopped off the table. "Just a little bit, hm?" She leaned down and grabbed his arm. Ohmigod. She was going to bite him.

"Please don't bite me…" William moaned, pulled back frantically. "Aw. Fine," Audrey picked up her knife from the table, "A nick." William continued to pull back but stopped when Audrey ran the knife across his for arm. Deep this time.

He cried out; Audrey ignored him and brought the bloody wound to her mouth.

William groaned as the steady pull of blood loss took over. Lord, it hurt. So bad, he couldn't yell. He fell silent. It was only a few seconds- Audrey pulled away with a thin smirk. You wouldn't be able to tell if blood was on her lips from a distance; which was probably the point, but up close, it dripped down. She licked to corner of her lip as she retrieved a piece of cloth.

"Wrap your arm you big baby," Audrey mused, licking her left fang.

William was in so much shock, he couldn't concentrate. He finally gained control after his arm lost most of its feeling, and followed the order quickly and wrapped his arm and applied pressure to bring down bleeding. Thank you collage health teacher.

"Now let's see… where was I?" Audrey asked, sitting back on the table. She looked down to William who was getting woozy. She snapped in his face loudly. His eyes fluttered open.

Was it just him, or was there double everything?

"Don't pass out on me, Will," Audrey growled.

William mumbled an okay and stayed conscious best he could. He wanted to pass out so badly, however.

"So, after a while, me and daddy departed and I became a bartender in England somewhere. That's where I met my Myrnin…" Audrey smiled lovingly, "Want some nasty details?"

William gave her an exasperated look.

"Okay, fine," Audrey sighed sarcastically, "But I'll tell you this."

**-1227, England-**

Audrey cleaned a glass cup as three men flirted with the same waitress over and over again. Working at a bar wasn't the most glamorous life, but she got good tips and free food on occasion, if you catch her drift.

The corset she had to wear got a little irritating, however. Her breasts her practically up to her chin and even though she didn't need to breathe, there wasn't much room to move.

Then she felt this weird aura. Not human. She looked to the door and some man walked in. Brown curly hair, black coat, very cute.

And he was a vampire. Young one, too.

Dad had taught Audrey how to sense other vampires; which came in handy apparently. He waltzed up to the counter and ordered something from another waitress named Jess.

While Jess left to get the drink, Audrey made her move. She rarely saw any decent men walk into the bar. She put on her best smile and introduced herself in French.

"Hello, haven't see you here before," Audrey purred.

He smiled back. "Just passing through. I grew up in this area," he looked around, "sure has changed." Audrey saw Jess come back from the corner of her eye. She snatched the drink out of her hand and set it gently on the counter without looking. Jess mumbled something and walked off. The man was taken back, but he just sipped the beverage without a word.

"Audrey," she said.

"Myrnin," he replied, setting the glass down.

"You are an Englishmen," Audrey chuckled.

"French, I assume?"

Audrey nodded.

**-Present-**

Audrey knocked William upside the head. William snapped awake. "What? What?"

"You fell asleep," she growled.

"Well, blood loss does that," he snarled back, "Can you please take me to a hospital?"

Audrey laughed. "Of course not. So, after a half hour of heavy flirting and surprise secrets, we hit it off." William sighed, "That's great."

"Yeah…" Audrey mused back, "We stayed with each other for a while until we ran into Amelie again with her husband or something-"

"Advisor."

"Whatever. We got away, and then Myrie made the worst mistake of his entire life."

William, using what brain functions were still working, remembered back to what Myrnin had said.

_She threw a massive hissy fit, that included breaking my arm and left without a shred of dignity. Ever since then, we've all looked down on her._

"Mistake, huh?"

"Yes!" Audrey barked, "He's an idiot! Picking Amelie over me. Hah!" Audrey looked away, "He obviously couldn't remember everything I had taught him," she angrily made eye contact with William, "_I_ taught him how to hunt! _I_ taught him how to kill. _I_ gave him the bloodlust he has today! Without me, he'd be _dead_."

Yeesh. So this is what he meant by hissy fit. But at the same time, there was something underneath… Audrey looked like she might be holding back tears. She probably loved him…

No! No sympathy for this psycho bitch that was probably going to _kill him_.

Audrey sniffed and jammed the knife into the table. "So after he left," she blinked repeatedly, "I was on my own for a while and then I got back together with my Father. And here I am."

William nodded. "And you're as amazing as ever. Can I leave?"

Audrey smiled softly. "I am amazing."

William hesitated. She was making it hard to be mad at her. It looked like she uses violence and looks to cover up who she is. Just some damaged little girl who never got to be a kid, or had any parents or family. Some damaged little girl who had to grow up proving her worth to her father every single day just so he wouldn't kill her on the spot.

Freaking A, what was he thinking? She's a cold heartless little husk of a human being! William groaned as he started to move.

Audrey growled like an angry dog and grabbed William by the shoulder. He whimpered as Audrey climbed off the table.

"Know why I killed the two other therapists?" Audrey said, yanking the knife out with this unreadable expression.

William shivered.

"They knew too much," she chuckled, that sassy expression coming back, "As do you. You honestly think I can have you walking around with all this shit buzzing around in your head?"

"I- Amelie- I promised," William choked.

"Mmmhm," Audrey sighed and sat on William's lap so she faced him, "Promises are bendable in this century, Will."

William felt tears roll down his cheeks as Audrey tilted his head back.

"Please…" he whined.

"Please, is just a word," Audrey leaned down, "And actions speak louder than words."

The world went black a couple seconds after Audrey's fangs entered his throat.


End file.
